Keika You
You Keika is Ki Tanmoku's spirit shadow and a direct descendant of You Nei/Shisei. He is the only one after Shisei to wield the Rakugetsu sword. Before dying in the accident where he gets hit by a truck he worked as poor fortune teller and a part time computer mechanic. He is currently affiliated with the Tanmoku household. Appearance Before dying, Keika appeared as a normal twenty three year old. After his death, his physical appearance turned back towards his middle school look as that was the time where he was the most innocent and happy. Keika has black color hair with olive green eyes. His long hair is tied into a low ponytail with bangs covering his forehead and the side of his head. In his usual spirit form he wears a traditional chinese jade colored mao shirt with white pants. In his advanced spirit form his hair is longer and his attire consists of complete black. Black long robe over black mao shirt, black pants, and black obi tied at his waist. This is in contrast to Ki Tanmoku whose appearence is complete white in his traditional Youmeishi garb. Keika bares a striking resemblance to Shisei. Keika also wears a blue hair ribbom that is braided with Ki's hair. But he cuts it off in the end to save Ki. Personality Keika You is a boisterous young man with a pure heart. He is quick to make friends and cares about the people that mattered to him even after he became a spirit. He is usually positive most of the time and tends to act idiotic like getting overly excited over simple things like flying when he found out he could when he became a spirit instead of getting worried that he is actually dead. Because of this character a lot of people he comes in contact with views him as a 'monkey' or a 'clown'. Despite all that Keika is innocent and gentle. Even when the Tanmoku household looked down on him for being a 'lowly spirit' he never raised voice against them neither did he refute them. In his 'Shisei' form he is more confident in his abilities and might come out to be a little bit arrogant. Relationships Ki Tanmoku- Ki Tanmoku is his Master and who he would serve the rest of his life for. In the beginning Keika viewed Ki to be an arrogant, rich boy who was pretty cold even to his own fiancee. He would often bicker and argue with him and threaten him that Ki shouldn't let his guard down because Keika will take his life if he wants to. Keika was reluctant to be Ki's spirit shadow in the beginning until he learned that he would be turned into an evil spirit if he didn't. Once he became Ki's spirit shadow his relationship with him was still rocky but later in the episodes he has grown more attached to Ki after knowing the latter's gentle side. In an episode, after accidentally stabbing Ki, and was imprisoned by Jimei, he cried and begged Shin Shiyou to let him visit the Yomeishi and make sure that he was alright. When Shin Shiyou broke his imprisonment he rushed to Ki's side and promised his loyalty to the man while he was asleep- vowing to stay by his side and follow him to the ends even if it was too late. He has grown to be protective of Ki and wouldn't let a single person harm him. It is implied that Keika has romantic feelings for Ki- blushing at the sight of the young man when he first saw him in his yomeishi attire or blushing when they get too close. He was the first one to hug Ki when the latter was wounded and bleeding in the forest. In episode 6, when Ki kissed Keika to breath "life" into him, Keika pushed him away and comically spat his kiss. But in episode 10 when Ki kissed him again, Keika blushed and asked him what it was for instead of pushing him away. Keika also sacrificed his life to save Ki. Cutting the hair braid and tearing his own soul apart so Ki would regain his spiritual powers and defeat Shito Ritsu. But Ki never did get his powers in that action. When Keika finally 'dies' and was going to cross over he remembered that he made a promise with someone and couldn't leave that person alone. He came back when he heard Ki's voice calling out to him. Keika is the only one that is allowed to enter Ki's room or sleep in his bed. Their both viewed as a "married couple" because of the soul contract that binds them both together for life. '''Shin Shiyou- '''Keika and Shin Shiyou befriended each other quickly with their love for video games. Although Keika views her as a friend their relationship is not so smooth. Shin Shinyou hates Keika because Ki cares for him more than her who is his fiancee. She also hates the fact that Keika can be so free with Ki and she can't even talk to him. Keika supports Shin Shiyou and takes her side in a dispute but Shin Shiyou does not exactly reciprocate this mostly from her jealousy of both Ki and Keika's relationship. '''Tanmoku Mistress- '''The mistress of the Tanmoku family and Keika has a healthy relationship equivalent to a mother-in-law and a "daughter-in-law". She views Keika as Ki's "wife" over Shin Shiyou who is the actual fiancee, and repeatedly asks him questions like "is Ki treating you well" or "have you gotten used to sleeping in his bed" much to Keika's embarrassment although Keika never really does try to correct her. Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Humans